A New Beginning
by Paige.James
Summary: What would happen if Hermione and Draco were to go on a Ministry mission, and were paired together to be roommates? ON HIATUS. This fic is being rewritten, slowly. Please read the authors note.
1. IMPORTANT AN

**IMPORTANT-**

**I know I haven't updated, and I'm sorry. I have been spending the past few weeks writing one shots and such, so that I can have them pre-wrote. I am working on re-writing this, though.**

**The reason I might take this story down is because I'm not proud of it, it's been very hard to re-write this story, and I feel horrible making you all wait for me to update.**

**If anyone wants to chat, for any reason, I'm always checking my account. Reviews never go unnoticed. : ) Although I most likely won't get any reviews on this fic because it on hiatus, I guess.**

**Stay safe and healthy everyone!**

**Paige : )**

Chapter 1 : Intro

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so please read and review! This is a dramione fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it!**

On a Sunday evening, Draco Malfoy sat on his couch in his tiny flat. The sun was setting and although Draco was exhausted, he got up. The building that he lived in had a lounge that Draco spent most of his time at home in. It had a glass wall, overlooking the west part of London.

Draco took a breath in. After the battle, things had changed. His family well, was less appreciated, so he moved into the muggle world. Temporarily of course but still for a few years. As he watched the bright sky become a navy blue, Draco wondered, _what if I never disarmed Dumbledore? Would the dark lord still be gone? What if I never bullied kids and was nice? _All these what-ifs flooded Draco's brain. Making him feel guilty about all he had done.

A minute later, Draco felt a hand on his waist. "Draco, time to go to bed." Draco stayed put, "Draco, dear, we have to get a good night's sleep. Your boss said he had an important meeting being held tomorrow and a few other departments will be there." Draco sighed. He let Astoria guide him to their flat where Draco had been sitting minutes ago. " Draco, I'm going to be in the bathroom if you need me." Draco nodded. " I guess I'll set up my bed then." Given they had just moved in, a lot of their furniture wasn't there so they both slept on the two couches in the living room.

Five minutes later, Astoria returned, with her face washed and hair combed into one nice messy bun. "Goodnight Dra


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The meeting

**Hi. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I just wanted to introduce Draco's life. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Once Kingsley got everyone's attention, he started the meeting. " Welcome everybody, to this meeting, I am going to hand over the wand to Mr. Potter, head of the Auror department. Please give him your undivided attention." "Uh, thank you minister. As you all probably can tell, there is a new mission that the ministry needs done and well, we have chosen 20 people to do it. Everybody who has been chosen is here and you will find your roommate and room number on your IDs." Harry flicked his wand and everybody in the room was holding tiny muggle ID cards that had their pictures and other info on it. Hermione looked down at her ID which had nothing but her picture and room on it.

"Who've you got? Mine doesn't say" Hermione's friend Ron, looked over her shoulder.

" I guess I will just have to see who has the same number as me. Oh, I do hope it's somebody nice."

Ron grabbed her hand but then let go quickly. The meeting went on for another hour and Susan Bones explained how the mission was year long. (That got a few "Damn-it!"s) She then conjured a few binding contracts that everybody signed. They basically just reviewed all that Susan had said and a whole paragraph about roommates.

_Oh god. Year long? This was supposed to be the year that I spent with Ron, just us!. And… oh, never mind._

When Hermione got home to her Mum's, she went straight to her room to pack. _Books, what books will I need? Should I pack my bed sheets or will there already be some? Is Ginny going on the trip? Maybe I'll be partners with her! _

After 6 cruel hours of packing, Hermione Granger was ready to leave in two days.

" Hermione, are you leaving already?"

There was a hint of worry in Olivia's voice.

Hermione looked down at her 5 year old sister. " no, of course not. I'm not going until Wednesday." Olivia nodded.

" Mumma is worried that you will put the memory thing on her and Dada. But she said that she just wants you to be safe. Bye the way, dinner is ready!" Olivia ran to the dining room and sat down.

Minutes later, Hermione joined her family to eat.

"Hermione, dear, would you like some potatoes?"

"Yes please, mum." Hermione started eating, unaware of the silence that had fallen upon the table.

"Oh, Hermione, please be careful," her mum started. "I know I should be used to this by now but first hogwarts, then Harry's mission, and now-oh dear, I'm sorry. I should stop."

Hermione smiled. "Mum, I'll be fine. All I will be doing is supervising the area, taking notes and maybe arresting a few witches or wizards. Plus, there will be 20 other ministry officials with me."

Diana nodded. "I'm sorry Hermione." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arrival

**Hi everybody! Just to clear things up, Olivia is Hermione's sister but she was born in Australia during the Second War so it was a bit of a shock 3 years ago when Hermione went back to her parents after her seventh year. (she went back to Hogwarts) But she is Hermione's sister.**

The next two days went by relatively fast for Draco. There only major thing that happened was his breakup with Astoria. It happened after Draco told her about the mission and she slapped him on the face saying that he should have said no.

"_Astoria! I want to go!" Draco had said. Astoria then pushed him out of the door saying,_

"_We are done, Malfoy" _

Looking back on it, Draco told his friend Pansy, "It wasn't my finest Monday evening."

Wednesday morning, Draco boarded the Hogwarts express along with 19 other people. The train was magical, so it could be enchanted to take the riders anywhere. He entered compartment number five with his friends Pansy and Blaise. That was a mistake though, because all that he did was sit there and watch Pansy and Blaise kiss for long periods of time, many times.

"Knock it off you two!" Pansy pulled away but Blaise held on to her.

"Come on! He's just jealous!"

Pansy gave him a look and he shut up. They had been dating for 3 years, and had gotten engaged the previous year.

This train wasn't going to Hogwarts though, so when they arrived, they arrived in a huge muggle town.

Kingsley was there, and put a confundus curse on the door man in one of the buildings. Draco went up to his room and into one of the two bedrooms. It had a white wall and a nice looking bed.

"Not bad." He muttered to himself. The room was quite big but plain.

By his bedside table he saw a folded piece of parchment, obviously written by wizards. It said, _Mr. Malfoy, welcome to "Kimpton Charlotte Square Hotel '' in Edinburgh Scotland. Feel free to decorate your room or leave it blank, you will meet with Mr. Shacklebolt Thursday morning to discuss the mission even further. We apologize for the very little details that were said during the meeting in London, but we have reasons to believe that certain people that shouldn't have been listening had been eavesdropping. While you are here, we ask you to stay away from very public areas with many muggles unless you are instructed to go to any public area for any reason. If you would like to contact any one in London, or anywhere else, please reach out to Mr. Shacklebolt and he will find a way to help you. DO NOT SEND ANY OWLS OR PATRONUSES._ _Regards, The Auror Department._

**A/N-PLEASE READ-**

**I'm sorry for all the errors in this fic, I was rushing to get this posted because I haven't updated in a while. A few months, I think. Anyways, sorry about the errors, I'll check the 4th chapter a bit more. I'll probably end up redo-ing this chapter next week anyways.-Paige**


	4. Chapter 4

_HERMIONE! Wake up! _The mornings events had put Hermione in a weird state. She wondered whether she should have come. She would miss her mum's birthday. And her dads too. To be fair, she would miss everyone's birthday if she came back exactly a year from today. _It's only for a year._ She told herself.

The door opened after testing 5 different keys in her hand bag.

The apartment was very plain. Not something Hermione would fancy living in. But she signed a binding contract, so she didn't have a choice, did she? Hermione walked through the grey living room with only a couch and TV, into the kitchen, with marble counters, a grey sink, marble island, and four black stools. Oh yeah, there was also a white refrigerator. She continued walking until she reached a pair of white doors, she opened the one on the right to be greeted with a white bed, desk, bureau and desk chair.

"Oh damn. We've got to live here for a year and they don't bother to put any bits of color in these rooms?" Hermione muttered to herself. She heard the apartment door creak open and a voice call out,

"Hello? Anybody in here?"

The very familiar voice made Hermione jump.

"L-Lavender?"

Hermione walked out into the living room and what she saw confirmed her fears.

"H-Hermione? How nice to uh, see you here!"

"I'm sorry Hermione, just-"

"It's fine."

Ron had previously dated Lavender Brown and had dumped her for Hermione. That would make living with her quite awkward. Truthfully, who wants to live with a girl that stole your boyfriend?

Lavender rushed out of the room, Hermione right on her heel. Thank Merlin, they met Harry in the hallway.

"Harry! Would it be possible to uh, switch roommates?" Both Hermione and Lavender quietly asked.

"I'm sorry, that's not up to me. I can see if Kingsley can do something about it though." Harry sent his stag patronus down to the second floor, saying that he would be going to his office.

When they arrived in Kingsleys office on the second floor, Hermione spotted Draco Malfoy and Parvati Patil leaving the office.

"Switching rooms?" Kingsleys low, calm voice startled Hermione.

"Yes, sir." Lavender whispered, looking down at her feet.

Kingsley stood up from behind his desk and looked down at the two girls.

"Ah. Boy drama?" Hermione nodded as Lavender burst into tears.

Kingsley stifled a laugh in a cough. "Now, you can't switch again, but I will allow it today. You will be given new roommates after you sign this binding contract. Please remember that this is a one-time thing only and I would appreciate it if you kept quiet about it."

Hermione skimmed through the contract in front of her and signed, _**Hermione Jean Granger.**_

Lavender did the same and Kingsley told them.

"You're new roommates are…"

**To my reviewers,**

**rebecca-in-blue**

**I'm sorry that it was hard to read. Right now I'm double checking the next two chapters. I wrote all the other three chapters including this one on my phone, which I do find harder then my computer. I hope you will enjoy the next few chapters!**

**Champgirl**

**Thank you so much! Your review meant alot to me and is the reason I am posting this chapter. This will have a lot of wizards and witches in it and Draco nor Hermione will really be in contact with Muggles but it does take place in Edinburgh Scotland, with no wizard locations. :) (Atleast to my knowledge)**

**Another ending for another chapter! I feel bad for leaving this at a cliffhanger but I feel like it is just needed. I think I will post the next chapter today or tomorrow though. Anyways, Thanks for reading!**

**-Paige :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hermione skimmed through the contract in front of her and signed, __**Hermione Jean Granger.**_

_Lavender did the same and Kingsley told them._

_"Your new roommates are…"_

HERMIONE POV

"Parvati Patil," Kingsley nodded at Lavender.

"And, Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley finished with a glint in his eye. I buried my face in my hands, or atleast I tried to, but I was standing.

"Kingsley, are you sure that I can't change ONE last time?" I plead.

"Malfoy and I, we would only live together if there was one house standing in the whole world and the two of us were the remaining people alive on this planet."

Kingsley sighed.

"For now, act as if that scenario is true. If you still feel the same way in say, 3 months' time, you might be able to switch. Although that might mean destroying the document in which you just signed, which I'm not sure is exactly possible..." Kingsley contemplated.

"Kingsley…"

"Hermione, you signed the papers. I'm sorry." I sighed. Kingsley could be just as stubborn as Fudge sometimes, and this felt like one of those times.

"What room?" I ask wearily.

"Same as before, 204. Ms. Brown, you'll be in room 305." Both girls got up and left the room. One slouched, and one nearly skipped, to their respective rooms.

**Tuesday night. 7:00 pm.**

NO POV

Besides during the Horcrux hunt, Hermione Granger had never really cooked before. So, for dinner, she simply heated up a frozen macaroni and cheese dish.

"Heat for 1-2 minutes, then take macaroni and cheese out of the microwave. Unwrap the plastic cover and put the box in for 1 more minute." Hermione muttered under her breath. "Who knew muggles could make macaroni and cheese so complicated? Honestly, it only needs one simple heating charm." She put the box in the microwave and sat down on the kitchen counter, wondering how in the name of Merlin she would survive the next three months. In two minutes, she got back up and took out the box of macaroni and cheese. She unwrapped it like the instructions said, and put the box back in. Suddenly, Malfoy came down the stairs and into the kitchen, strutting like usual.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked. She had assumed that he would stay away from her, and vice versa. Just like they did back in Hogwarts.

"Nice to see you too, Hermione." He said sarcastically.

"Since when have you called me Hermione?"

"Since now."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know. How about this. We're living together for a whole year. And I also… don't really want to get punched again." She rolled her eyes. He was a Death Eater in the second wizarding war and he was worried about her punching him? Because Hermione was kind of known for her ability to do complex Hexes, Jinxes, Spells and Curses. Draco seemed to figure out what she was thinking from her smirking face.

"You can't hex me into oblivion anywhere near these muggles. You were at the meeting. You know that."

"Whatever. But what do you want?"

"Dinner." He smirked. "I'll wait at the table for it. And would you mind bringing me a glass o-" He was interrupted by a hard glare.

"Malfoy, you want food? You can make it."

"What? No! I don't know how to cook."

"And you think I do?"

"Of course you do! You're a girl!"

"You don't learn, do you? Make your own dinner!" She stormed out of the kitchen, muttering things like "Stereotypical….Sexist…..Stupid" and pretty much every other unkind word Hermione could think of that could be used to describe Draco.

"Wait! Granger!" She turned around to face him.

"Do I look like I want to be in the same room as you?"

"Not really…" He muttered.

A minute later from upstairs, Hermione called down to him,

"And don't even think about eating my macaroni and cheese!"

"But… Granger!"

"At least duplicate it so I can have some!" Draco took the macaroni and cheese out of the microwave and tried a spoonful.

"Urgh. There's no need to duplicate this! It's burnt!"

**Hi Everyone! Sorry about my 1 or 2 month long absence, my parents don't really seem to understand that I actually need to update, and I was also helping my sister with her story. (It's not a fanfic, just a fiction story that she made for fun.) And if this chapter was horrible like the rest, I was rushing to update, because I felt bad for not updating in about a month. Also yesterday I realized I left you all on a cliffhanger. (You probably assumed that Hermione's roommate was Draco, though)**

**P.S.**

**Wash your hands often! I don't want any of you all to get sick! :)**

**-Paige :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay… just keep in mind that Hermione and Ron are dating. So yeah.**

_**08-28-2020- I'm back! If you are following the story and you just got an email that I updated, sorry, no new chapter. I just wanted to inform everyone that I've finally gotten over my writers block and a rewrite is now in the making. The way that it's going so far, the story will probably focus on what is going on in the wizarding world than it does in the original 6 chapters. Have a nice day!**_

NO POV

Throughout her fifth year, Hermione had constantly nagged Harry about blocking out all his dreams. Tonight, she found it was harder than she expected.

_Hermione walked down a hallway, not unlike the one on the second floor of the muggle hotel. She passed a room. Room 407, to be exact. This room was not silent like the others. There was a voice. No, two. One male, and one high pitched female. They sounded like they were having fun, so as to respect their privacy, Hermione started to walk on._

"_Oh, Ron! You're such a flirt!" The girl said. Hermione dismissed the thought. There was probably one million "Ron"s in the world. But the male voice did sound like Rons. No, Ron was a loyal boyfriend. That couldn't be him. Just to make sure, Hermione walked back to the door. That male voice was Rons. She put her hand up to the doorknob, but her hand just floated right through the door. Like a ghost. There, in an apartment almost identical to hers, sat Ron and a dark-haired witch, chatting over a glass of wine. Hermione didn't want to see anymore. She made to walk back out, but she couldn't. It was as if her feet were rooted to her spot. She watched as Ron grabbed the woman's hand over the table. She was beautiful. Stunning, even. Her dark brown hair matched perfectly with her olive-green eyes. She even had a perfect body. Her versus Hermione wasn't even a real competition. Hermione looked like a piece of shrimp compared to her, the shark. She could even tell by Ron's eyes. Ron looked at her in a way he had never looked at Hermione. She wanted to curl up and cry. Hermione had truly thought Ron was the one for her._

"_I love you, darling." The woman whispered. Don't say it back, don't say it back, Hermione prayed._

"_I love you too, Jordana." So Jordana was her name. At this point, Hermione wasn't angry, like most girls would be. She was upset and disappointed at Ron. She was envious towards Jordana, who was the holder of Ron's heart. And after this, the worst possible way to find out, Hermione wasn't sure how much she wanted it back._

* * *

Draco woke up at 7:30 in the morning. When he turned to his bedside alarm, he frowned. He liked to get up at six, so he could watch the sunrise. His Mother normally woke him at 5:30 though. Right, he was on a year-long mission to find an illegal organization, that purposely went against The Ministry's rules. And now, he was stuck with his Hogwarts enemy as his roommate. And then there was last night. He honestly didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out of his mouth. His stomach grumbled. Last night's dinner was definitely not filling. And Hermione hadn't eaten at all! He suddenly felt bad, so he got up, to make breakfast. Well, the "inexperienced-chef" type of breakfast. So eggs and toast. He threw on some muggle clothing and walked downstairs, into the kitchen. He set up the table and made the food. Hermione didn't come down. By 9:00, she still hadn't. At 10:30, he got worried. They had a meeting with Potter, Kingsley, and a few other Aurors at 11:30. Still debating in his head whether or not he should go up, he walked back up the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hermione?" He called. No response.

"Hermione, you're going to be late for the meeting." The door flew open.

"Fine." She muttered. She ran past him and down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" He called after her.

**Yay! 633 words! I know the past two chapters have been rushed. (And the first four were even MORE horrible.) I was just trying to get something up, because again, I hadn't updated in forever. But I guess I did just update 24 hours ago. And I know Ron was a bit OC, he doesn't seem like the type to cheat on Hermione, but Dramione needs to start at some point. The full explanation of the mission will be in the next chapter, keep reading! It will probably be up by Saturday or Sunday.**

**Thank you to Samb1988 for favoriting my story yesterday!**

**Thanks to parsda for following this story today!**

**And thanks to Champgirl for following this story a long time ago! (By the way, how's your 4th chapter going? Your 3rd was awesome!)**

**And thanks to the 200 something people (or aliens :) ) that read my story!**

**Love from Paige :)**


End file.
